


while the prince sleeps

by Anonymous



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Impregnated in one's sleep, M/M, Nonconsensual Impregnation, Offscreen Rape/Non-con, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Legend said that only true love's kiss would wake the Omega Prince Aurelius from his slumber. Many had tried...





	while the prince sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



> Warnings: Offscreen noncon that leads to pregnancy

Legend said that only true love's kiss would wake the Omega Prince Aurelius from his slumber. Many had tried, told they would be greatly rewarded. Riches beyond their wildest dreams! Jewels! Land! Heirs! Power! Alphas from all four corners of the globe pressed their lips to the crimson softness of his mouth, stealing kisses both chaste and filthy, hoping to claim the reward.

The cursed prince slumbered on.

Prince Mikkel already had great wealth, would one day own vast swaths of his father's land, and was first in line for the throne. He was lacking in heirs, but those would surely come. But the prestige! He who woke the Omega Prince would go down in history. What man of royal blood wouldn't want that as well?

For months, Mikkel traveled, chasing clues through days both fair and foul. Some said the Omega Prince had been awakened already. Others told him Prince Aurelius never existed at all. No two tales were the same.

Then, he found the castle. Towering stone walls and spires crumbled. Tall, thorned plants spilled violently across the grounds, tangles of black vines with spikes the length of a man's arm, the width of his leg, the sharpness of his blade. Above it all, thick clouds churned like ashen smoke, for only as far as the castle walls extended.

Someone had cleared a path amongst the vines. Mikkel took it. Cold enshrouded him as he stepped out of the summer sun's light and under the canopy of vines—deep, impossible cold, that sank into the marrow of his bones like the air on a midwinter day. He was young, fit, healthy, but he felt older with every step. His bones ached. His joints creaked and popped. Every old break flared back to life like he'd been injured yesterday. He trudged onward, with a limp he hadn't had hours ago, until he stumbled into the castle's gaping mouth.

The first thing he noticed wasn't the cessation of pain. It was the smell. Warm, inviting, blossoming. Ripe. The moldering place smelled not of decay, but something intoxicating and good, a decadent musky sweetness that permeated everything. An aroused human. An omega.

Pregnant, he realized with a jolt. There was a pregnant omega here, and they were in great need.

How odd. This place was still as a grave. There should be no new life burgeoning within it, save for vermin and bugs. But once you'd smelled the lush redolence of pregnancy in an omega's scent, nothing would be mistaken for it again.

Usually, the scent was muted, however, nature's mechanism for protecting the expectant omega. This was amplified, a thick and heady richness all through the air. Mikkel breathed it in deeply, filling his lungs to the brink, then again. He wanted the smell to flood his body's cold and empty places, wanted to taste its sweet generosity on his tongue.

Realization froze Mikkel mid-step. They said you only smelled pregnancy so strongly if the bearer was your mate. That meant he was the one. Aurelius was his mate. And his mate was with child. Someone else's child. Another alpha had taken him, filled Aurelius's belly to near-bursting with seed, then left him full again with something else. It was a great temptation to some, he knew, an omega in heat who couldn't say no, whose entire being would welcome the knot of another even if their mind might not. There was nothing in the world like the feel of an omega during their time, the hot wet slick tightness of their waiting, needy body. Aurelius had tasted that pleasure only once, and longed to taste it again—who wouldn't?

He'd heard that time spent with a pregnant omega was even better. That the omega craved it like a sot craves liquor, that the heat of their flesh grew even stronger and better. And their _belly_. Their magnificent swollen belly, grown to beautiful roundness, stretched taut with proof of fecundity. Nothing was as sumptuous as a body that could and would bear a child. And while the child within Aurelius was not his, the man carrying it would surely be.

Mikkel had been gone long enough that none would know otherwise.

He followed the scent down halls that seemed to stretch for miles, up winding, dizzying staircases. His steps echoed in the stillness. As the smell grew stronger, so did the speeding lightness in his heart. His own belly writhed with delicious anticipation. A mate— _his_ mate—was waiting for his arrival.

And then Mikkel was there, an empty doorway strewn with shattered wood all that stood between him and his mate.

His ribs caged his breath in his chest.

None of the stories warned him of Aurelius's beauty. He'd heard that the Omega Prince was beautiful, to be sure, but not like this. Long hair of spun gold flowed in rivulets from his head, spilling onto the floor. His skin was unblemished and smooth, and looked soft as velvet. His shining lips were the color of sweet pink treats, with the plumpness of the ripest berries. From the shape of his face to the length of his legs, Prince Aurelius was a paragon of handsomeness, tall and stunning and strong despite his extended sleep.

And his _belly_. His belly had burst free from the sapphire blue silk of his sleep clothes, bobbing with every breath. It was perfectly round, big as the sweetest melon, skin tight as a drum. Something moved within it, a press of tiny limbs jutting out of the firm flesh before settling again.

Mikkel splayed a hand upon the wondrous orb, and was rewarded with a kick to his palm. Unable to help grinning, he followed the path of the unborn child's movements across the sleeping prince's belly, delighting in its breathtaking shape. Oh, it was so round, so full of life. The prince was still, but the babe was not, its motion like a beam of light in the dark stillness of the castle.

It was remarkable that humans could do this, that they could create life like the gods and grow it within their bodies—especially so under these circumstances. There was a separate being within Aurelius, moving and growing, becoming someone. How extraordinary.

When Mikkel kissed him for the first time, he did not kiss Aurelius's sweet mouth. Instead, he pressed his lips to that generous orb of a belly, just below the Omega Prince's protruding navel. Above him, Aurelius sucked in a sharp breath, and put a hand to his belly.

The sleeping Omega Prince was awake.


End file.
